Luke (ToT)
Luke is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Luke is the son of Dale, owner of the Carpentry Shop. Basic Info Luke is an impulsive and cheerful carpenter who loves his axe and, well, chopping wood! He has a "hip" way of talking and loves adventures, his job, and making accomplishments. Despite his rough and wild exterior he's truly a sweet and caring guy with good intentions. He's a very enthusiastic worker and enjoys life to the fullest. He is extroverted and embraces friendship and life without hesitation. Schedule Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves *Spinach *Cocktails *Juice *Shining Sashimi *Grilled Clams *Banana *Stir Fry *Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Red Honey *Blue Honey *Tulip *Southern Fried Rice *Southern Omelete Rice Loves: "Whoa! Are you serious? How did you know what my favorite thing is? Thanks! I really love it!" Favored Gifts *Boiled Spinach *Spinach Cake *Spinach Risotto *Chocolate Banana *Banana Pudding *Shining Mayonnaise *Carrot Cake Likes: "Whoa, thanks! I really like it. It's great!" Neutral: "Hey, thanks!" Detests *Shining Bamboo Shoot *Vegetable Pizza *Cheesecake *Blue Perfume *Perfect Cheese *Cheese Omelet *Cheese Risotto *Yogurt *Yogurt Drink *Gems and Wonderfuls Family *Dale (father) Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Luke will have a VERY rowdy, ambitious and hot-blooded personality, regardless of whether it's a son or a daughter. The boy you have with Luke will have arched eyebrows and a determined expression, and his bangs will spike out in front of him, whereas the girl that you have with Luke will also have arched eyebrows and a determined expression, and she'll have short hair with two spiked "wings" on the sides of her head. Heart Events 2-heart event: Luke will come over to your house and give you some Honey, which he apparently battled a bunch of angry bees to get (what a honey bear). 4-heart event: Upon talking to Luke at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event: Luke will come over to your house and give you a Garnet. Later, Luke will request that you get 20 more lumber, which luckily isn't much of a challenge, just chop down some trees! 6-heart event: Talk to Luke at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines WARNING: SPOILERS 0 hearts : 1 heart : 2 hearts : 3 hearts : 4 hearts : I got yelled at a lot when I was a kid. I got into all kinds of mischief! There's nothing wrong with causing a little bit of trouble, though. 5 hearts : I grew up imitating my Pops. All men should be strong! 6 hearts : I'm glad I met you! I'm really glad you came to Waffle Island! Confession :: It's really hard to say this, so please listen closely... I love you!!! // Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! All RIGHT! This is the best day of my life! I don't know how I can even sleep tonight! Man, I'm still stoked. Well, see ya. 7 hearts : I hate to think about what life would be like without you, «character». 8 hearts : You make me so happy, I feel like I owe you something. 9 hearts : I finally know why I'm always worrying about you. I...I...I... I lurve you, «character». ARGH! I messed it up! 10 hearts : I'd do anything for you, «character»! Being in love is awesome! Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Luke's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of a bandanna that's exactly the same as his old one, except now it's blue, he wears a black and green, short-sleeved jogging sweater that's open in the front, underneath that his shirt is red and his jeans are now a darker blue.and his boots are brown Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors